Giving Up the Girl
by kjcp
Summary: COMPLETE Ginny Weasley gets an unexpected visitor one night at her flat.an outtake of Sailing the Dark Ship COMPLETE


A/N: I am a dirty rotten liar. I wrote another fic when I said I wasn't going to! Okay, so after _this_ one and Quote!Fic Challenge, _then_ I'm taking a break. I promise!

XXXXXXX

**Giving Up the Girl**

XXXXXXX

The knock came at nine-thirty Friday night. Ginny looked up from her book and over at the clock on her bedside table. She was sitting in a chair next to the window, a book open in front of her. Recently, there had been a slew of Dark Ancient magic attacks and Ginny knew if she wanted to have successful interrogations she would have to learn all about the spells.

For over a week, Draco would Floo over and help her study after he put Paige to bed. Bitty always kept an eye on her, but Paige slept through the night and Draco never stayed more than a few hours. Right now, he sat in front of Ginny's chair, yawning every few minutes while reading through one of the books the Ministry loaned her.

'Who's that?' he asked. 'Did Luna forget how to Apparate home again?'

'Luna is a bit odd, not stupid. I've no idea who that is.'

The knock came again and Ginny closed her book and stood up. 'Where's my wand? Ohh – there.' She picked up her wand from where she had placed it on the windowsill. It was securely clutched in her hand as she left her bedroom and went down the hall to the front room where the door was. Slowly, she turned the knob and peeked out of the door. 'Oh my God, _Dad_! What are you doing here? You scared me. I had no idea who was knocking up my door at nine-thirty.'

'Your mother is doing more volunteer rounds at St Mungo's tonight so I thought I'd drop by. How are you?'

'Fine.'

'Is it a Muggle custom to make guests stand outside the door?'

'What?'

'Well, this block of flats _is_ Muggle, isn't it?'

'Oh. Right. No, no, come in.'

Ginny moved aside and let her father in. He had on Muggle clothes: a plaid button-down shirt, a grey waistcoat, jeans, and bright blue sandals. His hair was slowly balding away to nothing, but it was very much red, not a speck of grey. The old settee creaked as he sat down. Ginny closed the door and locked it with her wand.

'Is Luna here?' asked Arthur as Ginny came around and sat on the settee.

'She's asleep, I think. She went to her room after dinner around eight and I haven't seen her since. D'you want something to drink? I think there's pumpkin juice in the kitchen.'

'No, no, I'm fine. We haven't seen a lot of you at the house in the past few weeks.'

'Well, I've been busy – what with the outbreak of crime in London.'

'Ah, yes. The Dark Ancient magic and all that. It's all over the Ministry and the _Daily Prophet_. I haven't seen you at work either.'

'Well, we do work on different levels. And my job doesn't keep me tied to the actual building either. I've been all over London this week.'

Arthur nodded. 'I know. I ask around about you sometimes.'

'Oh.'

'Been keeping busy, as I hear.'

'Yes, very.' Ginny couldn't help but wonder what the exact reason her father had for coming over to her flat. Luna and she had shared the flat for almost three years and during that time her parents had only been over twice. Once when they first moved in and once when Ginny decided to make dinner for them. Sometimes they Floo'ed their heads into her fireplace to have a chat, but mostly she went to The Burrow when she wanted to see them.

'Why did you knock?' asked Ginny. 'You could have Floo'ed.'

'No,' said Arthur, shaking his head. 'I didn't want to interrupt any visitors you might have here.'

That struck Ginny as an odd statement. Did her father know something? Draco _was_ down the hall, after all.

'May I make an observation?' Arthur asked.

'About the flat? Please don't tell Mum how messy the place is; I _know_ it needs a good cleaning, but I don't know household spells like Mum does and I don't really want her to come—'

'Not about the flat, about you.'

'Me?' Ginny furrowed her brow. 'What about me?'

'Your cheeks are red.'

Ginny pressed her palms against her cheeks. She skin didn't feel especially hot.

'I think it's love.'

'You – what?'

'I think you went to see Malfoy,' Arthur stated with a sigh. 'I haven't see you so happy in a very long time. And Clive told me you never returned any of his owls. He wrote to you several times. He works in the office next to mine.'

'Oh.' Ginny had meant to return Clive's notes about going out again on another date, but it kept slipping her mind. He was a very nice bloke, but he wasn't Draco and Draco was the one she wanted to be with. She hadn't said anything to her family about it, but Hermione and Luna both knew. And the more her father talked, the more perceptive Ginny realised he was.

Arthur tapped his wand against his thigh. 'Ah, I see you got the pictures from Christmas developed,' he said, looking at the framed pictures on the coffee table. 'Your mother loves the jumper you bought her. She wears it all the time around the house.'

'That's good.'

'Ron and Hermione came by during breakfast. Hermione's been a bit hysterical the past few days.'

'I haven't heard from her,' said Ginny, feeling very concerned.

'She's been going to a Muggle doctor. An Obby-Gyn for the baby. He told her she was having twins.'

Ginny laughed loudly. 'Ha, ha, Ron was right! They'll be fine parents, I'm sure.'

'No doubt. Hermione tried to explain this machine they have that shows you _pictures_ of what the babies look like inside her stomach. These things Muggles come up with!'

'It _is_ rather fascinating,' Ginny agreed, not having any idea what her father was talking about. Machines that took pictures of your insides? Ick!

'Think you'll ever have any children?'

'I'd have to get married first.'

'Going to marry Malfoy?'

Ginny swallowed. 'I don't think—'

'I'm fairly certain you went to see him after I told you he was back in town. You were happy when you talked about your time in Sicily, but once you came home from your seventh-year, you haven't been the same Ginny I raised. You haven't been for years. And suddenly, you're the Ginny I remembered having around The Burrow for so long. Am I completely daft by thinking it's because you're back with Malfoy?'

'Oh, Dad, I ...' Ginny sighed. 'I suppose it would be safe to say that.'

Arthur rubbed his eyes. 'Bill and Fleur bought a house in Ottery St Catchpole. They decided that they would rather send their boys to Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons and so they wanted to get them used to England before that happens.'

'There's still, what, eight years before they go off to school?'

Arthur nodded. 'Your mother went practically mad when she found out. She's sewing curtains for the new house and planned a whole menu for their Welcome Back dinner. It'll be in two weeks, on a Wednesday.'

'How appropriate.'

'You should bring Malfoy.'

'No.'

Arthur raised his eyebrows.

'I don't think I can just show up with Draco. Introducing the idea of Draco and me slowly would be the best plan, I think. Otherwise there might be more fights like there was the first time Mum and Ron found out ... I don't want that happening.'

'I don't think anyone wants that happening.' Arthur reached over and took Ginny's hand. 'I love you very much. You're my little girl. But I'm prepared to give you up.'

'Why?' asked Ginny. 'I don't understand any of this. I thought you hated the Malfoys—?'

'There was always tension between us.'

'I think "tension" is putting it lightly.'

Arthur shrugged. He gave his daughter's hand a light squeeze. 'If Malfoy makes you happy, makes you the girl you once were, then there has to be something good about him, even if none of us can see it yet.'

'There is good,' said Ginny, 'I promise there is.'

'I believe you. Which is why I'm prepared to give him a chance.'

'Mum will be furious.'

'Leave your mother to me. I know how to handle her. She's been after me to get rid of my wire collection. She's afraid I'm going to blow something up. That's sufficient to butter her up for months.'

'Dad, but you love that _wire_ collection. It's your favourite next to your plugs!'

'I love you more.'

Ginny swallowed and wet her lips. 'Thank you.'

'I should probably get back home.' Arthur let go of Ginny's hand and stood up. He lifted his wand, ready to Apparate, but paused. 'Your mother is volunteering again on Tuesday from six in the evening until midnight, in case you're wondering when a good time to bring Malfoy around to meet me formally.'

Ginny smiled. 'Thanks, Dad.'

'G'night.' With a _crack_, Arthur Disapparated.

Ginny took in a deep breath and sighed. She turned around to go back into her bedroom, but stopped. Draco stood in the hallway, leaning against the wall, looking in her direction.

'So you heard everything, then.'

He nodded.

'How long have you been there?'

'I got tired of reading so I thought I'd see who was at the door, but I heard your father's voice so I just lingered in the hall.'

'My father approves if you want to marry me.'

'Who said anything about marriage?' asked Draco, walking into the living room, stopping a few inches in front of Ginny. 'Don't give me that look. If I want to ask, I'll ask in my own time, so don't bring it up for topic of conversation.'

'Sorry,' she said. 'I don't suppose you'll come over to meet my dad?'

'I've met him before.'

'You know that's not the point.'

Draco shrugged. 'I'll think about it.'

Ginny smiled. 'I think that means yes.'

Draco rolled his eyes playfully and pulled Ginny to him. 'I need to get back home, just in case Paige ...'

'I know.'

'Why don't you come?'

Ginny shook her head. 'No, I have to get up early in the morning for work, but tomorrow night ...'

'Tomorrow night.' Draco let go of her and went to the fireplace so he could Floo directly into his house. 'Good night.'

'Bye. I love you.'

Draco turned and looked at Ginny. He nodded and said, 'Yeah, me too.' He took a handful of powder, stepped into the fireplace, and said, 'Malfoy Mansion.' In a puff of green smoke, he was gone.

Ginny went back to her room and her books, but she couldn't concentrate. As she put on her pyjamas and got ready for bed, she couldn't help but think of what her father had said. It was going to take work, Ginny knew, but eventually her family would come around. Being with Draco this second time wasn't going to be that hard after all.

XXXXXXX

End.

XXXXXXX


End file.
